The use of a plurality of electronic and electronically controllable apparatuses, in particular in modern vehicles, gives rise to a need for ways of detecting and processing user entries. In particular, apparatuses or their individual components can be controlled by switch elements. In this context, the case frequently occurs that a plurality of buttons must be actuated in order to achieve a specific configuration. In doing so, a high degree of concentration is necessary in order to locate the buttons and precisely actuate them, especially when an actuating process must be executed repeatedly for different buttons. This is particularly disadvantageous during use in a vehicle, since the user in this case is frequently the vehicle driver who should be diverted as little as possible from his tasks of observing the surrounding traffic and controlling the vehicle.